


What Happens Now?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Post 5x12, Sammi shoots Mickey. He ends up in hospital and finds out about the pregnancy. The doctor warns him that the pregnancy is in danger. He decides to not tell Ian. It misses 4 weeks to he goes to tell Ian but he sees him kissing a guy, he feels sick and starts bleeding. Svet take him to the hospital and then calls V, she tells all to Ian and the Gallagher. Svet and the Milkovich are not happy about seeing Ian. A nurse brings them bad news Mickey has an haemorrhage and they don't know if the father and the girl will survive.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Well, sir, I have good news for you.” The doctor chirps. “While the bullet did cause you to lose a lot of blood, the baby should be fine. The stress of the injury put the child in danger, but we got everything under control. You’ll just be on bed rest for a few months in order for the wound to fully heal."

 

The doctor takes notice of the patient’s glazed over eyes, fear and panic hiding behind them. 

 

“Sir? Are you alright?” He asks. 

 

The man chokes out a breath, blinking a few times as he comes back to life.

 

“Did, uh, did you say baby?” The man voice is gravely. That’s normal, though, seeing as he’s been unconscious for four days. 

 

“Oh, did you not know?” The doctor squints. “Well then, congratulations Mr. Milkovich. You are two months pregnant."

 

“Fuck.” the man whispers. The doctor takes that as his cue to give the guy some time to process everything. 

 

“I’ll check back in a few hours.” The doctor says. "And I’ll let your family in now."

 

*

 

“I’ll let your family in now."

 

Mickey’s eyes snap up at the mention of family. He hears familiar voices and shuffling, and soon the small hospital room floods with the sounds and bodies of people he loves. 

 

Mandy enters first with Svetlana hot on her tail, Yevgeny in her arms. Then Iggy strolls in behind him. The women rush to his side while Iggy plops down on the couch to Mickey’s right.

 

“Holy shit, Mick! Are you okay?” Mandy asks, looking at the large bandage on his leg.

 

“What happened?” Svetlana scowls. “We thought husband was dead when doctor call.” 

 

“I-. Um. I-.” Mickey stammers, still struggling with the information he just received. He makes the split second decision to keep the pregnancy to himself while he figures out what he wants to do. 

 

“I got shot.” He supplies, until to receive a swift slap to the back of the head. 

 

“We fuckin’ know you got shot.” Mandy barks. “Who shot you, dumbass?” 

 

“Sammi.” 

 

“Who?” Mandy asks, confusion clear on her face. 

 

“Sammi, that extra Gallagher Frank found.” 

 

"There's more of them?" Svetlana scowls.

 

"Apparently."

 

“Why she shoot you?” Svetlana prods. 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Mickey dismisses. 

 

“Kinda does, bro.” Iggy says from his relaxed position on the couch, his feet now propped on Mickey’s bed. 

 

“Look, I pissed her off and so she tried to kill me. End of story.” Mickey huffs. “Now can I get some peace? I just fucking woke up ten minutes ago.” 

 

His family grumbles, but they all sit down on the couch anyway. 

 

“I meant leave.” Mickey groans. “Not just sit down.” 

 

The trio plus baby get up, heading toward the door when Mandy stops. She gestures for the others to go on out. Mickey tracks her with his eyes as she walks slowly back to his bed. She sits down gingerly, studying Mickey’s face. 

 

“Where’s Ian?” She says hesitantly, almost like she doesn’t want to know the answer. 

 

“Where’s Kenyatta?” Mickey responds quickly. “And aren’t you supposed to be in Indiana?"

 

“Stop deflecting.” Mandy says calmly.

 

“He’s not in my life anymore and that’s all you need to know."

 

Mandy nods slowly, trying to keep her expression neutral. She gets up and heads back toward the door, turning to face Mickey one last time before she exits. 

 

“You’re keeping something else from me. I don’t know if it has to do with Ian or not, and I’m not gonna press you right now cause you have a hole in your thigh. But you’re gonna tell me soon, okay?” 

 

Mickey just stares at his hands, fiddling with the blanket in his lap until she leaves.

 

*

 

Mickey gets to go home a week later, and of course the whole gang had to come and pick him up from the hospital. They hardly even left the hospital when he was still admitted, but he figures they'll follow him to hell too, just to piss him off.

 

He leaves with crutches and strict orders to stay in bed except to pee and bathe. He doesn’t waste his breath and tell the doctor that he’ll be walking around next week. 

 

Mandy makes a fuss over him back at the house, bringing him blankets and pillows and soup. She finally leaves him alone around noon, only for Svetlana to slip in and crawl in beside him in bed. 

 

She lays flat on her back, looking up at Mickey, who is leaning against the headboard. 

 

“Have you told sister? Or orange boy?” 

 

“Told them what?” Mickey mumbles. 

 

“That you are pregnant."

 

Mickey sighs. He learned pretty quickly that Svetlana just has a way of reading people. He keeps meaning to teach her how to play poker and then she could probably make enough money for them to live off of. 

 

“No.” Mickey replies. 

 

“Are you keeping it?"

 

Mickey shrugs, finally turning his head to look at her. 

 

“Should I?"

 

“Eh, babies are fun. Yevgeny have brother or sister. But you are less happy about babies so” 

 

“It’s less about a baby and more about whose the baby is.” Mickey bites his lip. 

 

“Baby is yours. Baby is in your stomach so you in charge.” Svetlana pushes herself up off the bed, knowing that Mickey is probably done with this conversation anyway. 

 

“Svet? Can you tell Mandy to come in here?"

 

*

 

“You okay, Mick? Svet said you needed my help."

 

“Just, uh, sit down for a second.” 

 

Mandy slides into the bed, picking up on Mickey’s serious tone and demeanor. She just lays there quietly, letting Mickey talk at his own pace. 

 

She looks up at her brother only for her heart to break. She watches as his face slowly crumbles, eyes filling with tears regardless of his obvious attempts to shove them back into his face. She clamps down the urge to comfort him, knowing that he hates to be touched when he’s upset. 

 

He finally speaks up a few minutes later, even though his eyes still shine with tears and his voice is thick. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” He chokes back a sob. “And Ian broke up with me.” 

 

“Oh Mick.” Mandy pulls Mickey into her chest, realizing how devastated he is when he not only comes willingly, but clings to her like a small child after a nightmare.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Mandy.” He cries. 

 

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay.” She comforts, running a hand up and down her brother’s back as he trembles. “We’ll figure it out."

 

*

 

It’s been a month since Mickey found out he was pregnant. His leg is almost completely healed and the doctor told him yesterday that his baby is a girl.

 

After that appointment, he finally decided he was ready to tell Ian. 

 

He thinks that the guy deserves to know that there’s gonna be a kid in the world with his DNA.

 

Mickey had been holding onto the hope that Ian would come looking for him first. That he would want Mickey back or would at least apologize for the way it ended, but none of that had happened so Mickey chose to make the first move. 

 

He sees Ian’s flaming red hair when he’s still a block from the Gallagher house. As he walks closer, he notices that Ian isn’t alone, in fact, he standing next to guy who is about the same age. 

 

Mickey freezes in place as he sees the guy put a hand on Ian’s waist. His heart drops when the guy leans in and places a kiss on Ian’s lips, a kiss that is readily accepted. 

 

Mickey chokes on his next breath before forcing himself to turn around and go back home. He learns that walking isn’t fast enough and he breaks out into a full sprint, ignoring the throbbing pain in his thigh. 

 

He’s almost home when his foot catches on the concrete, sending Mickey’s body hurling forward. He lands hard on his injured leg, only for the momentum to cause him to roll and skid. The last thing he remembers is his body stopping and his head slamming against the ground. 

 

*

 

Mickey blinks only to slam his eyes back shut because of the bright light shining down on him. He hears voices faintly in the background.

 

“What have we got, Miller?"

 

“Adult male, early 20s. He’s got a reopened leg wound, head contusions and possible hemorrhaging. He’s also three months pregnant.” 

 

“Shit. We need to get him to an ER, now!” 

 

*

 

The next time Mickey wakes up, the room isn’t as bright and some of the voices are familiar. 

 

“We think your brother is going to be fine. His leg hemorrhaged, but we got it under control"

 

“Is the baby okay?” Mandy asks.

 

“Baby?"

 

“Yes, Lip, baby. Is she?"

 

“Ma’am, we hope so. But the fall caused her great distress and your brother is still in the first trimester which is a crucial time for a developing fetus."

 

“What does that mean?” Mandy presses for more information. 

 

“It means we do what we can for the baby, but your brother’s health comes first. The chance of the baby surviving outside of the womb is slim to none this early on, so we make sure your brother is stable and hope the baby stabilizes too."

 

“Mickey’s pregnant?” Fiona asks. “Is it Ian’s?"

 

“Fuck you.” Mickey says, voice scratchy and breathy, the comment causing all the people in the room to turn towards him. 

 

“Fuck, Mick, are you okay?” Mandy asks, rushing over and picking up his hand. “The baby’s-"

 

“I heard.” He interrupts, not really wanting to hear another person say that his baby might not survive.

 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Mick.” Mandy smiles softly. “Milkovichs are strong."

 

“Gallaghers too.” Fiona adds.

 

Mickey ignores their kind, but empty sediments. He scoots his body up into a sitting position gently, his eyes scanning the room.

 

He sees Mandy and Fiona and Lip and Debbie and Svetlana and Carl and Iggy and Liam and Yevgeny and-. And that’s it. Every fucking Gallagher and Milkovich known to man except one.  

 

“I called him. I promise.” Mandy squeezes his hand. She notices the extra grit in his face that he gets when he’s trying to control his emotions. 

 

“Fuck him.” He whispers. 

 

“Hey, he doesn’t know about the baby.” Lip interjects, defending his brother.

 

“He shouldn’t have to know.” Mandy barks. “He’s practically been Mickey’s boyfriend for three years. He should give a shit that Mickey’s hurt, whether or not he’s pregnant."

 

“What?” 

 

The entire group swivels around at the sound of a new voice. 

 

“You’re pregnant?” Ian asks, ignoring everyone else in the room to walk straight towards Mickey. 

 

Mickey nods shallowly, his mind trying to process that fact that Ian’s actually here. 

 

“Can you guys give us a second?” Ian requests, eyes never looking away from Mickey’s. They all shuffle out, giving the two parents-to-be a moment to talk. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ian asks, fingers playing with the hem of the blanket. 

 

“I planned on telling you at some point.” Mickey shrugs.

 

Ian nods. “Well, I want to be part of her life no matter what happens with us.

 

Mickey frowns.

 

“I do want to be with you, Mick. But I’m a mess and I-"

 

“Ian.” Mickey places a hand on the man’s wrist. “Look, we can talk about our relationship or our non-relationship later. Right now, I’m focusing all my energy on making sure our daughter's okay, yeah?"

 

Ian smiles. “Fuck, we have a daughter.” 

 

“Amanda."

 

“What?"

 

“That’s our daughter’s name. Amanda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Monica comes to town to stir shit up, will she put the delicate balance of Ian and Mickey and Amanda at risk?

“And then she kicked so hard. It was like she knew I was ther-"

 

Ian is cut off by his boyfriend slamming his lips against his. Ian pushes him back quickly.

 

“What the hell, Sean?"

 

“Trying to get something going.” His boyfriend smirks, leaning back in.

 

Ian stops him with a hand to his chest.

 

“I was in the middle of telling a story.” Ian frowns.

 

Sean rolls his eyes. “You were talking about the baby. You’re always talking about it."

 

“ _Her.”_ Ian corrects. “And her name is Amanda. You know that. Stop saying it."

 

“Whatever.” Sean grumbles, leaving the room to take care of this hard-on by himself.

 

Ian sinks further into the couch, trying to avoid thinking about why he never wants Sean to touch him anymore. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Sean re-emerges from the bedroom, only to grab his coat and slam the door on the way out. 

 

Sean makes his way to the corner store, but is stopped by someone yanking his elbow and halting his stride.

 

“You’re Sean, right?” A pretty, blonde woman asks, probably in her mid-50s. 

 

“Uh, yeah. And you are…"

 

“Monica.” She smiles that smile that has always gotten her just about anything she wants. 

 

“Oh, Ian’s mom.” Sean sighs, really not in the mood to deal with another Gallagher right now. “Ian’s at the apartment if you want to go see him, but I’m not going back there right now."

 

“No, I’m here to see you.” She grins.

 

*

 

“Mick, c’mon.” Ian pleads. “Just tell me what’s wrong.” He can see the man in front of him shoving down all of his emotions, just like he always does. 

 

“I’m what’s wrong!” Mickey yells. “You’re too good for me and you don’t deserve to be dragged down and held back by all my shit, okay?"

 

“Where is this coming from, Mickey?” Ian asks. “The baby is almost here, why now?” 

 

Mickey just continues to pack, ignoring Ian’s constant pleas for him to stop and talk. 

 

“Wait.” Ian whispers. “Is the baby not mine? Is that what this is? Did you know that it wasn’t mine, but you just wanted it to be so you strung me along and now that the baby’s about to be born you wanna cut me loose? Did the guilt become too much?” Ian spits.

 

Mickey stares at him in shock before his features mold into a scowl. Mickey leans in close to Ian’s face. 

 

“Fuck you.” He barks. “I would never--. Go fuck yourself.” 

 

Mickey grabs his now full duffel bag and leaves Ian behind, heading to a place that Ian doesn’t know to live out the rest of his pregnancy. 

 

Ian crawls into the bed that smells like Mickey and tries not to cry, but fails miserably. 

 

*

 

Ian shuffles back into the apartment that he shares with his boyfriend, only to find Sean on the couch with Monica. 

 

“Mom?” Ian frowns.

 

“Baby!” She squeals, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. “Oh Ian, you look sad. What’s wrong, baby?” 

 

He sighs, wishing he still didn’t crave that affection from his mother. 

 

“Mickey pretty much just told be to fuck off and I said things I shouldn’t and I-. I just-“ The tears start to flood back as Monica pulls Ian down to the couch to rest his head on her lap. His sobs are almost so loud that he doesn’t hear his boyfriend’s snark.

 

“He works fast.” Sean murmurs, an evil grin marking his face. Ian looks up to see Monica nod.

 

Ian pulls back from his mother’s embrace.

 

“What do you mean?” Ian asks.

 

The looks on their faces would notify even a random bystander of their guilt. 

 

“Oh my god! What did you do?” Ian demands. 

 

“We-. Uh, we-“ Sean stutters. 

 

“Baby, we love you!” Monica caresses Ian’s face. “I didn’t want you to ruin your life with a baby and a-"

 

“Oh, fuck.” Ian panics, shoving his mother’s hand from him. “Oh no, what did I do?” 

 

Monica reaches out for Ian again, only to set him off. 

 

“LEAVE!” He screams. “Get the fuck out of my apartment! Both of you!” He shouts louder than he’s ever shouted before. 

 

Sean scrambles for the door, leaving all of his belongings behind without a second glance. 

 

Monica, however, keeps trying to calm Ian down until he forcibly removes her from the room. 

 

Ian slams the door behind his mother and turns to pace around the kitchen. 

 

He grabs his phone and dials the familiar number, grabbing his coat and heading into the night to search for the man he loves. 

 

“This is Mickey. Leave a message if you fucking want.” _Beep._  


“It’s Ian. I’m so fucking sorry, Mick. Monica told me what she did, but it was still my fault. I—. Just call me, okay? I’m so sorry"

 

Ian shoves the phone in his pocket and runs toward the Milkovich house, hoping that Mickey came back there after he left. He yanks the door open to find that the entire house is empty. No Mickey or Mandy or Svetlana or even Iggy.

 

“Fuck.” He breathes before running back out and into the street. 

 

Ian spends the next three hours going everywhere that he can think off before he finally crashes. 

 

It’s 4am and Mickey is nowhere to be found. Ian crawls back to his apartment and collapses on his couch. He almost doesn’t notice his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

 

Ian’s eyes pop open as he struggles to pull the offending device out of his pants. 

 

**One Missed Call & Voicemail: Mickey Milkovich**

“Oh my god.” Ian mumbles, shoving the phone against his ear to listen to the message.

 

“Hey Ian. You, uh, might not wanna hear this or even give a shit after our fight, but, uh, I’m at the hospital and having the kid so if you still believe that this baby is yours then, uh, you can come down here, okay? Please?"

 

Ian stills in shock for a moment before the adrenaline rushes through his body and forces him off the couch and out the door. 

 

He sprints all the way to the hospital and through the sliding doors.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” The nurse at the front door asks.

 

“Mickey Milkovich!” Ian shouts. “He’s having my baby."

 

The nurse seems to catch on, pointing to a room at the end of the hall.

 

Ian turns and can see Iggy standing outside the door. 

 

He runs over, pushing his way into the room and stopping at the sight of Mickey with his eyes slammed shut in pain. 

 

Ian grabs his hand and squeezes. 

 

“I’m here, Mick. I’m here.” He whispers in the man’s ear. 

 

The contraction passes and Mickey looks up at Ian. 

 

“Fuck.” Mickey breathes. “I didn’t think yo-"

 

“I know.” Ian sighs. “I’m so sorry. I found out what Monica did and I-"

 

“It’s okay.” Mickey interrupts. “You’re here now."

 

Ian smiles. “I’m here now."

 

“Alright, Mr. Milkovich. This is a big one, okay? Gotta give me all you got."

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkkk."

 

*

 

“Fuck, she’s so pretty.” Ian sighs, resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder, looking down at his child in Mickey’s arms.

 

They’re squished together on the small hospital bed, but in this moment, all of them are the most comfortable that they’ve ever been. 

 

Mickey looks over at Ian’s face.

 

“Ian, are we-. I mean, what are-“ 

 

Ian cuts Mickey off with a kiss. 

 

“It’s me and you always, Mick. And now this little girl. It’s us. Forever.” Ian smiles, rubbing his thumb across Amanda’s cheek. 

 

“Forever.” Mickey repeats, cuddling further into Ian’s chest. 

 

It’s the three of them against the world. Forever. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe an apology to this anon for really putting them through the ringer, but we finally made it! I finished the sequel and hopefully it means your expectations even a little bit!
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [insert my usual apology to the prompter for not being able to completely stick to the prompt]
> 
> This was a heavy one and I left it open ended. Yikes. Thoughts?
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
